Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors/Bio
The '''Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors '''are two groups of four civilian survivors of the zombie apocalypse. The original group was comprised of; Bill Overbeck, a Vietnam war veteran with a love of his smokes and his hat, Zoey, a college girl who grew up on horror films with her father, Francis, a biker and thug who hates almost everything but leather jackets and Louis, the African American IT manager who is determined to see the apocalypse out despite not having any kind of survival experience or training. Each member of the group ended up meeting up shortly after the Zombie Apocalypse began. Fighting through zombie infested America, the Survivors eventually meet up with the Military and brought to Millhaven where they are locked up. After some experimentation, the Military reveals that the Survivors, while immune, still carry the Green Flu virus with them, infecting those around them. Upon learning this army Lutinete Mora staged a mutiny attracting the Infected to the base, allowing the Survivors to escape on a train. Arriving at the Port, the Survivors find a sailboat which they plan to use to go to the island of Florida Keys but run into a problem as a bridge prevents their escape. Sacrificing himself, Bill activated the nearby generators, raising the bridge but attracting a horde of Infected to the location. Later with the help of another group of survivors they managed to finally clear the zombie horde and escape the mainland. Each member heavily relies on each other for fire support during combat, as the zombie hordes are often too much for one man to handle. They also share medical equipment with each other, like medkits, pills, or adrenaline syringes, and other kinds of equipment like special fire and explosive ammo. __TOC__ Battle vs. Dead Island Survivors (by Lasifer) Location: Banoi Prison Rooftop Date: 9-27-11 Time: 5:27 PM, Sundown (Logan, Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Were finally going to leave, after all we were through." Says Logan, Looking at the Sunset, waiting for the helicopter to come and rescue him and his friends. "Let's hope the infection doesn't spread." Says Purna. "We should hope that we get off the island before they f--king bomb it." Says Kevin. "I'm with Kevin man, we gotta haul ass. Well, The Helicopter does." Says Sam B. Mean While, 2 Stories down from the roof. "God Damn it, Francis!" Yells Bill. "Hey, Sorry Bill, It was either the Cigarette Box or Me." Francis Replies. "I woulda choosen the Cigarettes." Replies Bill. "How did we end up here anyway?" Says Francis. "Remeber, Zoey shot the plane pilot, crashed us in the jungle, and now were here." Says Louis. "Zoey always shoots the pilot." Says Francis. "Both of you shut up, The chopper is above, Kevin said he'd rescue us." Says Zoey, interrupting Bill and Francis' argument. "I'm with zoey, let's get going." Says Louis. Back Above on the Rooftops. "Damn, I forgot......" Says Kevin. "What?" Says Xian Mei. "Oh It's nothing." Says Kevin, sitting down on a lawn chair on the roof. "Get yo five dollar ass up before i make change." Says Sam B. "Fine, Fine, Ryder White hired a Group of Mercs for Back-up incase his plan failed. They should be up here soon." Says Kevin. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before!" Says Logan. "I thought you guys could handle them, I'm sorry." Kevin replies. "We can handle them, With all the weapons left by White, These f--kers are screwed." says Sam B. "Shut Up! I hear footsteps coming up the stairs." Says Xian Mei. "Lock and Load, Mates." Says Purna, has she and her friends grab weapons, ready for battle. Just Below the Entrance to the Roof. "Didn't the guy say he was being held hostage?" Says Louis. "Yeah, but we're ready to kick ass." Says Zoey. "Stop Stalling! Let's get outta this hell hole!" Says Francis, barging onto the roof. "It's them." Says Kevin. "Kill Them!" He says. "You Got it." Says Purna. "We know!" says Bill. And the battle begins, with Bill firing first with his M16A2, gun fire going left and right. "This isn't getting us any where" Says Purna. "You're right, i'll take on the old man." Says Logan, running forward, heading towards Bill with his AKS-74U. "What the hell do you want, youngen?" Says Bill. "You Dead." Replies Logan. Logan shoots Bill in the chest, causing Bill to fall down. "Any last words, old man?" Says Logan. "I got some words, they won't be my last though, F--K YOU!" Says Bill, who quickly pulls out a Glock 19 and loads lead into Logans chest. He then picks up his M16 and uses the butt of the gun to knock Logan off the roof. (Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Logan's Gone, danmit. I'll go after the biker." Says Purna, who sneaks over by Francis. "Hey, What's up, babe? Names Francis." He Says. "I'm Purna, Hope you have fun there." She says. "Have fun where? In your pants? hahaha!" Francis replies. "No, In Hell." Says Purna, who pulls out a Astra and shoots Francis in the chest. She then pulls out a frag grenade, ready to finish him off. "If i am going there, your going with me." Says Francis, he chucks a Pipebomb at her, causing her to drop the frag, Franics crawls away, and an explosion occurs. (Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) Xian Mei then confronts Zoey, Armed with Her Katana and SPAS-12. "Are you ready to meet your destiny, merc?" Says Xian Mei. "Merc? We aren't Mercs, Wait a second..." Replies Zoey. Xian Mei does not listen, and charges at Zoey with her katana, Zoey backs up and pulls out two P226 Pistols. "Alright you bitch, you asked for it." Says Zoey, Firing Her Pistols at Xian Mei. A Bullet hits her head, killing her. (Sam B) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Stop Fighting!" Yells Kevin. "The Helicopter is here, there's room for all of us." He says. Jets roll over the sky, ready to bomb the island. "Haul your asses in!" Yells Sam B, running to the helicopter. "Get to the choppa!" Yells Bill, racing with his friends to get aboard. "Everyone On? Good, because we're leaving." Says Kevin as the chopper starts back up and they ride off into the sunset. Bill turns on the radio to hear the news. "...It is home to many danergous criminals and terrorists, including Charon, the infamous hacker for higher, who has worked for everyone from Al Queda and the Yakuza... "I'll be glad as long as the world is the way it used to be." Says Zoey. "It's Not! And Never will be. Hehe, Trust me......" Expert's Opinion While Dead Island supporters pointed out that the Teamwork and Tactics of the Left 4 Dead Crew may get them killed, and the training and physical edges the Crew brings in. Left 4 Dead Supporters showed that the Left 4 Dead Gang bring in better weaponry and overall teamwork. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Payday Crew (by Janemba901) No Battle Written WINNER: Payday Crew Expert's Opinion Payday Crew wins due to being more professional(By like two fractions), better weaponry and have been working together for a much longer time period. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombieland Survivors (by Guitarcar) No battle written. Winner: L4D crew Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios